Sueños
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Las acciones de Coraline y la beldam llaman la atención del creador de esta última, que decide pedirles un favor.


La Otra Madre miro enfadada al muñón que tenia en lugar de su mano derecha. Había estado tan cerca de atrapar a esa condenada niña y esta había estampado la Puerta que unía el Mundo Real con sus dominios en su cara.

Ella no sabia porque había escapado. Solo deseaba ayudarla, dándole un mundo lejos de padres que no pasaban tiempo con ella, de padres que le hacían daño sin saberlo. Era lo mismo que había hecho con los otros niños, dándoles un refugio para estar eternamente.

—Y ese es el problema, lo hiciste demasiado bien —dijo una voz detrás suya. Dándose la vuelta para ver quién la acompañaba en su soledad vio al gato parlante de antes, el cuál había arrancado sus botones dejándola ciega.

Un momento. Si la había dejado ciega, ¿por que podía verlo ahora? De hecho, ¿como podía ver su muñón antes?

La Otra Madre empezó a entrar en pánico, ya que muy pocas cosas podían hacerle tanto daño y curarla sin que se diese cuenta. Sus ojos se clavaron en el gato y ella vio el rubí en su collar, lo que la hizo temblar porque sabia que no era una simple piedra sino el Símbolo de Poder de su Creador y dudaba que el Señor de los Sueños estuviese allí solo de visita.

—Mi Señor... —dijo asustada, procurando hacerse más pequeña sin éxito—. Perdonadme, no sabía...

—Beldam, ¿recuerdas porque fuiste creada? —pregunto Morfeo entrecerrando su ojos, que ya no eran amarillos sino pozos negros con constelaciones brillando en los mismos. La Otra Madre nerviosamente trago saliva, sabiendo sin lugar a dudas que estaba enfadado con ella incluso si no sabia porque, dado que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Me creaste para darles esperanza a los hijos de Adán y Eva que sufrían en el Mundo Real por culpa de padres que no les hacían caso o les hacían daño, moldeándome a partir de la idea de juguetes y muñecos cuidados por niños hambrientos de cariño —explico, agradeciendo que por lo menos no estaba tartamudeando incluso si sabia que no iba a sobrevivir al juicio de su creador. Morfeo no apreciaba fallos en sus creaciones.

—Entonces, ¿por que secuestras niños en el Mundo Real? ¿Por que te alimentas de sus esperanzas hasta que mueren y impides que mi hermana los lleve a sus respectivos destinos? —cuestiono su Señor y Beldam sabia que no podía mentirle, dado que probablemente solo hiciese su castigo peor.

—Yo... Yo pensé que si...si sufrían tanto no...no deberían dejar mis dominios y...y volver con sus...sus familias —tartamudeo la Otra Madre, también conocida como Beldam, dándose cuenta cuando había terminado que se había vuelto tan mala como los padres de los que debía salvar a esos niños.

Ella no lucho cuando Morfeo la deshizo, convirtiéndola de nuevo en la arena que formaba la mayor parte de sus dominios y aniquilando su conciencia, lo más cerca de morir que seres como los Sueños y Pesadillas podían sufrir.

—Un castigo apropiado —dijo Morfeo antes de que hacer que la arena entrase en una bolsa que creo del aire. Si Beldam hubiese sido una mortal habría infestado sus noches con pesadillas hasta que su hermana fuese a recogerla, pero sus creaciones no tenían sueños así que eliminarlas con un pensamiento era infinitamente peor para ellas.

Sin embargo, se pregunto si no había sido demasiado impulsivo, dado que ahora necesitaba crear otro sueño para cumplir las funciones de la Beldam y continuar dando esperanzas a niños que sufrían durante sus infancias. Viendo el saquito, Sueño de los Eternos decidió hacer con ella lo mismo que había hecho con el Corintio y volvió a su palacio.

Una vez en su sala del trono derramo la arena y la empezó a moldear, creando primero un exoesqueleto para sostener a la nueva criatura y luego cubriéndolo con carne y piel. Con eso hecho le concedió vida.

La nueva Beldam miro confundida a su alrededor por unos segundos antes de ver a su creador y arrodillarse ante él, algo impresionante porque era muy difícil hacerlo con ocho piernas.

—Sabes por que has sido creada? —pregunto Morfeo a la nueva criatura.

—He sido creada para sustituir a mi predecesora y redimirme ante tus ojos, mi Señor —respondió la nueva Beldam.

—¿Recuerdas tu antigua vida? —cuestiono Morfeo.

—Sí, pero es como si estuviese viendo una película. Tengo todos los recuerdos y sé que emociones sentí, aunque mi personalidad es distinta, más cercana a la original —explico la criatura antes de fruncir el ceño—. Es más, me parece increíble que hubiese caído tan bajo.

—Bien, si dices la verdad creo que estas lista para tu primer encargo —dijo Morfeo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Coraline estaba soñando.

Eso era obvio. No podía estar de vuelta en el Otro Mundo y en la Otra Casa físicamente dado que había cerrado la Puerta y tirado la Llave.

Confundida y algo asustada, se dio cuenta de que faltaba gente. Faltaban el Otro Wilbur, su Otro Padre y...bueno, todos los Otros. Incluso el Gato no estaba allí.

—No están porque no creo que deba pretender nada, Cora —dijo la voz de la Otra Madre detrás suya, haciendo que Cora se diese la vuelta y viese su monstruosa forma con ocho patas, agujas de calcetar por dedos, botones por ojos y una sonrisa que mostraba demasiados dientes—. Sé que esto es muy confuso, pero no estoy aquí para hacerte daño.

Coraline la miro con incredulidad. Suspirando, Beldam decidió que necesitaba una explicación.

—Mira, este es un sueño. No cualquier sueño, sino un sueño lúcido. Tú aquí controlas todo lo que pasa… —Beldam no pudo decir más cuando su cabeza cayo de sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo se disolvió. A pesar de esto, ella continuaba viva—. Bien, ya has cogido los puntos básicos y sé que me lo merezco, pero mi razón para estar aquí es para disculparme por todo.

—¿En serio? —pregunto Cora antes de darle una patada en la cara que la envió volando y la hizo sentir muy satisfecha.

—Sí —respondió la cabeza de la Beldam apareciendo en una mesa cercana con un moratón en su mejilla _—._ No puedo devolver la vida a los niños de los que me alimente, pero tienes que comprender que mi comportamiento tenia su razón de ser.

—¿Y ese seria? —cuestiono Cora haciendo aparecer en sus manos un cuchillo de cocina antes de ponerse a trocear la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, incluso tras ser convertida en lonchas todas las partes continuaban moviéndose como si estuviesen unidas.

—Gracias —dijo la Otra Madre cuando Coraline decidió que le asqueaba demasiado la imagen y volvió a juntar la cabeza—Bien, para empezar desde el principio, yo no soy una criatura de tu mundo. Soy literalmente un Sueño que se manifestó en el Mundo Real.

—¿Es eso posible? —pregunto Cora alucinada, aunque tras toda su experiencia con Beldam realmente no debería estar tan sorprendida.

—Si, y los Sueños y Pesadillas manifestados siguen teniendo sus funciones asignadas, solo que hacerlas en un mundo con vuestras... limitaciones materiales, como comprenderás, no es tarea fácil —explico la criatura.

—Interesante"dijo Coraline tras darse cuenta de que tenía sentido—. Un momento, ¿que quieres decir con funciones asignadas?

Beldam se pregunto por qué no había cerrado la boca, pero ahora el daño estaba hecho y su adversaria posiblemente merecía que se lo explicase.

—Larga historia corta, el universo esta regido por siete Entidades coloquialmente llamadas los Eternos, que no son dioses a pesar de que la realidad depende de su existencia. Estos son Destino, Muerte, Destrucción, Deseo, Desesperación, Delirio y, finalmente, Sueño, que fue quien me creo otra vez tras destruir la versión que conocías.

"Así que no eres la misma Beldam"dijo Coraline. Extrañamente, ese pensamiento la hacia confiar más en ella.

—Tengo sus memorias pero no su personalidad. Es algo complicado de explicar pero como Sueño te ha concedido esta habilidad permanentemente podremos discutirlo con más profundidad en otro momento. Ahora tengo que llevarte al sueño de... otra persona de la que mi Creador es promotor —explico Beldam, revelándole la razón de su visita.

—Vale —dijo Coraline deseando que la Otra Madre volviese a tener su cuerpo. Mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada al otro sueño, manifestada como una puerta no conectada a nada en medio de la calle, Cora se dirigió hacia la Beldam—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué una entidad como Sueño estaría interesada en un ser humano?

—Mi Señor suele escoger varios mortales cada generación para ofrecerles creatividad y fama, incluso si pasan siglos antes de que reciban esta última, a cambio de que le dediquen algunas de sus obras. Salvador Dalí, William Shakespeare, Miguel Ángel, Howard Phillips Lovecraft, Stephen King, John Ronald Reuel, Tolkien... todos recibieron inspiración por su parte —explico Beldam y Coraline decidió que tenia sentido antes de que atravesasen la puerta y aparecieran en un despacho. Cora se tranquilizo al ver que el Gato, quién tenia que ser Sueño si lo que Beldam le había dicho era verdad, estaba allí pero se preguntaba quién era ese hombre tan raro.

—Muy bien, es el momento de las presentaciones —dijo el Gato—. Coraline Jones, Beldam, este es Neil Gaiman y ha venido a escuchar vuestra historia...

* * *

Horas después Neil Gaiman despertó con una idea para un nuevo libro y la anoto en el bloc de notas que tenia en su mesilla. Sus sueños siempre le daban buenas ideas, incluso irónicamente la de un personaje que los controlaba y su familia, y esta era excelente para el público infantil.

Estaba tan concentrado en recordar lo máximo que podía del sueño que no vio a un gato negro con un rubí en su collar desaparecer entre las sombras de su habitación sin dejar rastro.


End file.
